


Your Personal Superhero

by zaynplusanyone



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Angst, Fluff, Kid Fic, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-29
Updated: 2015-03-29
Packaged: 2018-03-20 04:04:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3636006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zaynplusanyone/pseuds/zaynplusanyone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam stumbles into Zayn and his daughter's lives but a secret or two may end up not being worth the fight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ziamsquad](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ziamsquad/gifts).



“Shit!”  Some more items fall out of my bags that I am desperately trying to balance in my arms and on my knees while leaning against my unfortunately closed front door. “Fuck!” There goes the carrots and applesauce. My keys are stupidly stuck in between my index and middle finger and there is seemingly no way to access them without putting my bags down but my ego refuses to let me do that. “Damn it!” There goes the animal crackers. I’m about to just throw it all down the stairs but I can’t do that since someone is coming up the stairs and about to witness my very real struggle.

“Hey mate, everything ok? I could hear you cursing from the first floor” And I don’t dare look up to meet this strangers eyes or to let him see how flustered and almost sweaty I am from this situation.

He stops in front of his own door which is across and one down from mine. I knew someone had moved in but I hadn’t met him yet.  “Ah, I know this situation, let me help you out.” He rushes over. “No, no you really don’t need to do that. I’ve got it.”

“But you really don’t right?” He asks with a smug smile and almost a laugh on the tip of his tongue.

“I really don’t.”  I shake my head back.

“Do you want me to grab your keys? Or the bags? You seem to have a death grip on the keys, so let me get the bags.” The saint easily takes all of my bags from my arms in one swoop and holds on to them like they are weightless, he must workout quite a bit. As I get a good look at him, I almost wish I didn’t. I start from his feet and work my way up to see he’s wearing a dark brown pair of combat boots, a tight, but not painted on tight pair of jeans, a black hoodie and a black snapback placed backwards on his head. If the sense of style wasn’t enough his face is captivating. The just there facial hair, the chocolate brown eyes, the way he just licked his lips around a smile. He’s fucking…

__

…gorgeous. He has on black combat boots that look like they are straight from my closet, skin tight black jeans which I’d gladly peel off of him, a white graphic t-shirt that I’d rather spending the time staring at his face than trying to identify the print and his arms are littered with tattoos that I’d love to taste. His face is godlike, chiseled cheekbones, strong jaw with a beautifully sculpted beard, these beautiful hazel eyes and hair that’s shaved on the sides with longer hair pulled back at the top. Fuck, he’s beautiful. And then I realize I’m staring, which may not be so bad because he’s also staring but this could get very awkward very quickly if we aren’t careful.

“Um…should you open the door now?” I ask and he coughs, probably realizing he was also in a trance. “Yeah, sorry, yeah.” And turns around in a rush fumbling to get the correct key in the door. “Shit, I’m sorry, those are heavy and I’m struggling.”

I laugh at his nervousness, “It’s ok, they’re really not heavy at all.” I say as he opens the door and ushers me in.

“Then I need to workout more because I’m fairly sure death was upon me before you came along.”

I chuckle as I lead the familiar way into the kitchen. His flat seems to be the same layout as mine, just with more decoration and more lived in as I’ve only lived in mine for a week now. I do notice the artwork on the walls as I walk to the kitchen. “Where should I put the bags…..?” I can’t finish the sentence as I do not know this stranger’s name.

“On the floor, on the counter, whatever is easiest.” I hear from behind me. And I almost drop the bags thinking about how I’d love to have him in both places. I decide for now I like the counter best. I place all of the bags on the counter and turn around to see an outstretched hand. “Zayn, my name is Zayn. Sounded like you were searching for it earlier.”

I smile around the name and shake his hand  “Nice to meet you Zayn. Liam.”

“Leeyum, nice to meet you too.” And my member perks up at the way he says my name, slow and drawn out. Like he’s testing to see how it could sound in other situations. I need to get myself under control.

“Your hand is rather cold, Leeyum.” Oh, that’s right, I haven’t let go of his hand yet. I pull away very quickly and with my sudden movement Zayn quirks an eyebrow up in wonder.

“Yeah, I tend to run very cold.” I say with my head down messing with my sleeve.

“That’s rather lovely, I tend to run really warm.” He says with a slight smile and I do think back to how soft his skin was on mine and how the normally warm skin would have made me uncomfortable but from him I could’ve stayed close all day.

And not thinking, the words leave my mouth, “We balance rather well then don’t we?” And I see Zayn duck his head with a lovely flush.

“Thank you Liam for your help. Can I get you something to drink?” I wonder if that’s a genuine invitation, does he really want to me to stay for a few minutes or is he just being polite. And it’s as if he reads my mind. “It’s an actual invitation. You can sit and chat for a while if you have the time.” I laugh and appreciate the clarification. “I don’t need anything to drink but I will sit for a chat. I just moved in down the hall and don’t know anyone yet, it seems like you may be a nice one to know.”

“Well, thanks for the faith mate. You can keep me company while I put these things away.” Zayn says while unpacking an interesting assortment of items. So far I’ve seen animal crackers, apple juice, macaroni and cheese, gummy bears, vegetable packs with kangaroos on them and things that in general seem strange for a 20 something year old man to be eating. I’m a bit nervous as to what I’ve gotten myself into here. The conversation has died away mid-sentence because my focus has changed in looking at his items and I notice that Zayn has also stopped talking in favor of looking at me curiously. I lift my eyebrow in response.

Zayn looks down at his counter and seems to understand. “This probably looks a bit weird for a 21 year old bloke.”

“Just a bit.” I respond shortly for him to give the reasonable answer that he babysits or tutors after work on the weekdays.

“I don’t exactly live alone. These are for the four year old who runs around like a menace calling me baba all of the time.” I smile thinking I know where this is going but in all honesty I have no idea what baba means.

“Baba?” I ask Zayn with a smile. He responds with a small smile of his own. “It means Dad in Urdu.”

“So you have a child then?”

“I do, a beautiful little girl to be exact.” And the smile he says this with and the pride he says this with are enough to change my life in itself. His smile is blinding and so big it hides his eyes away and it is sexy as hell. I could get used to this smile, I want to get used to this smile. In looking at his smile I respond with my own wide smile.

\--

He’s smiling which may mean that he isn’t quite turned off by me being a father. Oh well if he was, I love my daughter and don’t need anyone in my life who doesn’t.

“That’s brilliant then.”

“Yeah?” I ask warily.

“Of course. I bet she’s beautiful if she takes after her father.”

“She’s gorgeous.”

I see Liam think something through and he hesitantly asks this question “So that must mean there’s someone else in your family picture?” I can feel the nerves behind his question. I hope that these nerves mean that he would like to get to know us better. The response to this answers is going to be rather important.

“No, it’s just me and Lynx. Her mother and I were very young when we got pregnant, she decided that it wasn’t the life for her at that age so she gave birth to Lynx and we haven’t seen her since.”

Liam seems to think his words over carefully to this. “I’m sorry Zayn, that must be really rough, being left alone like that.”

“It is sometimes,” I say while looking down at the jar of cherries, Lynx’s favorite. “ But I wouldn’t give her up for anything. My parents and my friends have really been a big help and she’s an amazing girl, I’m really lucky to have her. I think one day she’ll wonder what happened because she’ll see all the mommies around and not understand why hers isn’t but I don’t want anyone around that isn’t going to love her as much as I do. She deserves better and more.” I don’t know why I share so much with this stranger and I don’t know why I say it all so honestly but I can’t help it. He’s very easy to talk to and I feel so comfortable with him even after 20 minutes. That’s not something that comes easily for me but I’ll embrace it while it lasts.

“Well, I think you are probably a great baba Zayn,” I blush and perk up with more interest for this man across from me at the use of the language, “I think she is lucky to have you as well and I agree that she should only have people who love her around her.”

I always get shy with this sort of conversation and this is no different, especially when it’s a ridiculously gorgeous and built man saying it.  Just as my eyes meet his again we hear a banging on what I assume is his door bringing us out of our moment.

“LIAM OPEN THIS DAMN DOOR RIGHT NOW!!!” I hear someone yell in a thick Irish accent while banging on his door. I stare at Liam a bit surprised as Liam stares back at me, seemingly unimpressed.

“Should you maybe go open your door?” I ask behind a coy smile.

Liam laughs, “I’m not going to give into this tantrum, he can wait for a minute.” But he gets up to leave anyways. I walk behind him as he heads for the door. As he reaches for the handle he pauses and turns around.

“So, um Zayn,” He says while rubbing the back of his neck “Would you maybe want to hang out again sometime? Like properly, not just because I saved you from your animal crackers?”

“Hey!” I say in mock offense. “I would have won that battle eventually”

“Mate, you were 5 seconds away from throwing everything over the stairwell, I would hardly count that as win.”

I laugh because he already knows me so well. “That’s neither here nor there Liam. That is, if you don’t mind the company of a 3 year old because even though she is with my parents today, she does tend to live here.”

“I’d love to meet the little lady. Kids love me, I’ll be her favorite in no time.” I scoff at this. “No one trumps baba, babe.” And I flinch because I didn’t mean to call him babe. Sure, I’d love to at some point but 30 minutes after I meet him may be a bit soon. But Liam doesn’t seem to be affected or lose a step.

“FUCK LIAM! GET OUT HERE!”

“Jesus, I better go before he pops an artery or gets me kicked out.” Liam laughs.

“Or comes knocking on doors looking for you.” I shouldn’t cringe already at the joke of him getting kicked out. I just met this man, but I really don’t want to think about him leaving yet.  “How about tomorrow night? Are you available then? Lynx and I could make dinner for you? Or attempt to make dinner and probably order pizza.” I smile because it’s the truth. Liam laughs because he probably thinks it’s a joke. Little does he know….

“Yeah, I’d love to. 6 maybe?”

“That’s perfect, so I’ll see you then.”

“Yeah, bye Zayn.” He says halfway out the door.

“Bye Liam and thank you again for your help today.”

“Of course babe” And no one needs to see the shade of red or the goofy smile that comes along with him saying that word back.

As I close the door all I hear is “LIAM, where the fuck?! What the fuck were you doing in there? Did you finally talk to that neighbor that you’ve been drool….” And I never hear the end of the sentence because it’s muffled by what I assume is Liam’s hand. I don’t need to hear it though, I get a surge of confidence anyway.


	2. Chapter 2

“Breathe Liam, breathe” I say out loud to myself. I shouldn’t be this nervous. I’m just going to hang out with my mate across the hall. And his daughter. And have dinner. Although I’m sure if I don’t make a good impression on her I’ll never be able to take her dad on an official date. Even though I only spent 45 minutes with him yesterday I’m already half in love. He was sweet, funny, the way he spoke about his daughter was beautiful and he’s insanely and not humanly gorgeous. Yeah, I should be nervous, there’s quite a bit riding on this.

In an effort to impress I put on slightly tighter jeans and a very form-fitting white henley. I’m not cocky about the way that I look but I do know that my body is one of my better features, whether it be because of unnatural reasons or not, no one really needs to know…

Or maybe they do. If this became something serious I would probably have to tell them something right? I probably couldn’t hide that I’m a bit superhuman myself forever. They would notice something is a bit off at some point. How do I tell them?

Liam, don’t get ahead of yourself here. This is only the second time you will have met him, the first time you’ve met her. He may not even be interested in you like that let alone him wanting them to spend their lives with you.

Well, now that I’ve wasted 15 minutes going mental, I can now finish getting ready. I spend another 10 minutes doing my hair up and even though I’m still 15 minutes early I figure it’s better to be early than spend another 15 minutes further losing my shit.

__

“Baby girl, you have got to put a shirt on. You can’t meet Liam with only pants on.” I say smiling at my little girl who is in turmoil trying to figure out the best shirt for the occasion.

“I know baba, but I want to wear a nice outfit for our new friend and I just have nothing to wear!” She says exasperated and falls face first onto her bed into a pile of perfectly acceptable clothes. I can already see this exact same moment escalated in 15 years.

“Honey, you have so many clothes, I say as I push a few shirts aside to sit next to her and rub her back.”

  
“What if Liam doesn’t like me because he doesn’t like my shirt?”

“Baby girl, everyone loves you first off. Second off, if he doesn’t like you because of a shirt we don’t want him anyway. Third off, if he doesn’t like you for anything, we don’t want him.” I say as I continue move a piece of hair behind her ear.

“But you like him baba and you don’t like anyone.”

I have a perceptive little one on my hands. “That’s not true, I like Uncle Harry and Uncle Louis. And what makes you think I like him anyway?”

“Well baba”, she says crossing her arms over her chest and with as much sass as possible for a 4 going on 30 year old. And I prepare myself for the layout of facts she is about to put on me. “Uncle Harry and Uncle Louis don’t count because you’ve known them since before I was born. And you spent longer than I have trying to pick a shirt. You don’t care about what you wear normally at all. You can’t be mad at me for taking a long time to pick a fabulous outfit when you took even longer.”

And she’s right. Way too much knowledge for a 4 year old. “Come here you menace” I say as I pull her into my arms. “You may be correct on both accounts but that does not mean you should worry at all about what Liam thinks about you. We don’t know him well enough yet to care what he thinks in general. You should wear your Batman shirt, if he doesn’t like that, we don’t want him in our lives.”

“Good choice baba, you’re right.”

And as we are finishing up Lynx’s hair with her bow we hear a knock on the door. An early knock mind you but I’m excited nonetheless.

__

Zayn opens the door looking fucking amazing. He has on a short sleeve tight fitting button down shirt, white with thin red pinstripes. He has his hair out tonight, laying down the left side. I have to take a deep breath in order to regain myself. I’m so focused on him that it takes me a few seconds to notice the small hands with the death grip on his thigh.

“Hi Liam,” He says, voice sounding just as nervous as I feel.

“Hi Zayn, it’s nice to see you again. And I assume that these hands belong to a beautiful little girl of yours?” I kneel down in an effort to coax Lynx out from behind Zayn and hopefully seem less intimidating.

“They do, this is Lynx. Lynx, baby girl, do you want to come out and meet Liam?” She not only tightens her grip, she fully wraps her arms around Zayn’s leg now. I must admit even though I know nothing other than the size of her hands she is extremely cute.

“Lynx is such a pretty name. I brought you and your baba a treat for after dinner. Maybe if you like me you’ll let me share. Do you want to see the treat?” And she peeks just part of her head around Zayn to see the treat I brought, I’m certainly not above bribing children for approval. I now semi-panic thinking that maybe she is allergic to chocolate or can’t have cake or even worse, hates chocolate in general.

“Is..that…is that chocolate cake?” She says staring at the cake I held out in front of where I assumed her face was and then eventually looking up at me with big, beautiful, familiar eyes. I give her my best and brightest, hopefully not creepy or nervous smile. “It is! Do you like chocolate cake?”

She responds by nodding enthusiastically and Zayn responds with words for her. “It’s her favorite actually. I think you’ve made the best possible first impression Liam.” He chuckles and I smile as I look up at him.

“Lynx, do you want to take the cake into the kitchen while I get Liam settled?”

“Yes baba.” She says reaching out for the cake. And as she takes it, very carefully and with two hands, mind you. I hear her say to herself as she walks into the kitchen “Be careful Lynx, we can’t drop the cake.” She’s probably the most adorable thing I’ve ever seen.

“So far so good then.” Zayn says as we walk behind her into the kitchen.

“I hope so.” I repeat quietly to myself.

We sit at the table and enjoy a lovely dinner that Lynx points out she helped Zayn make. I notice that through the minutes she starts to get more comfortable and starts talking about a range of topics. This happens mostly after I comment about how much I love her Batman shirt and tell her I have all of the movies and love comic books in general. After we slowly make it through dinner, slowed mostly by lovely free flowing conversation and glances between Zayn and I, we decide it’s time to open the cake. To eat the cake, Zayn and Lynx share a slice with Lynx sitting in her baba’s lap which I note it looks like there is no place she would rather be. I also note that I might like to be there myself but in a completely different context.

“Liam, would you like to watch a movie with us?” Lynx asks very politely after she has finished her cake and laid back against Zayn no doubt heading out for the count.

I look up at Zayn for permission and it seems as if he looks a little hopeful which I take as encouragement.

“I’d love to little lady, what are we watching tonight?”

“Big Hero 6!!” She yells, and I think that was the last of the energy she had.

She climbs off Zayn’s lap and as she starts into the living room she looks back at us smiling at her and comes back. I wonder what she is coming back for then I realize as I look down at her outstretched hand towards me that she came back for me. I take her small hand in mine and we walk into the livingroom together. I glance back at Zayn and see him running his hand through his hair with a sweet smile just looking at the two of us.

“Sit baba.” She says as we reach the couch.

“So demanding.” He says under his breath as he sits. And as I laugh at the interaction I hear a command directed at me. “Sit Liam.”

“You better do what you’re told Liam.” Zayn laughs and I sit next to Zayn not quite sure how close is acceptable and wondering just how much of that demanding demeanor came from her father. I’d love to find out.

Lynx motions for Zayn to pick her up by holding her arms out in front of him and of course he does. She settles on to his lap with her head on his chest and drapes her legs over mine. “Lynx, baby girl, I’m fine with you being a little cuddle monster but Liam may not quite like that yet.” And as she looks up at me with puppy dog eyes I have no choice but to respond. “I love cuddle monsters, I’m one myself.” And I know I’m not in my right mind because I WINK at Zayn. He may appreciate the comment because he bites his lip and ducks his head to kiss an already ignoring us Lynx on the head.

Lynx is out no more than 20 minutes into the movie and I find myself really wanting to be closer to Zayn about 3 minutes into the movie. This seems to be one of his favorites as well because he is completely wrapped up in the movie, laughing and smiling at all of the appropriate parts. I decide to go for it and I scoot closer, carefully so I don’t wake Lynx and lift my arm to put around Zayn’s shoulders. He looks up at me and I offer a small, nervous smile which he returns and comforts me by resting his head on my shoulder. I relax as well and take in his scent, one that I won’t soon be forgetting and I think that no one has fit under my arm quite as well as Zayn does. Everything about this scenario feels right and like something I want to get used to, I think, as I rest my head on his.

__

Only a few short minutes into me relaxing into Liam’s body and enjoying the situation his phone starts buzzing in his pocket.

“Sorry.” He says, taking it out of his pocket, silencing it and putting it on the other side of him as smoothly as possible in what I think is an effort to not jostle me or Lynx. But not even a minute later it happens again. And 2 more times.

“Liam, it’s ok if you answer the phone, it seems like it might be an emergency.”

“Yeah? Ok, I’m so sorry Zayn.” And he gets up to go answer the phone that is ringing again.

He walked off to be out of ear reach but I can still hear bits and pieces of what he is saying.

“Right now Niall?... I can’t right now….. I’m busy. ….Yeah, I actually do things. …..No, I understand, this is what I signed up for. …It’s just that I’m having a great night….Yeah I know. I’ll be there in a few minutes. ….Stop yelling I get it.”

And Liam comes back into the living room visibly deflated. I can’t help but be a little happy about this because it sounds like he really doesn’t want to go, he even said that he’s having a great night which has to be a good sign. But on the other hand, I really don’t want him to go either. I probably should figure out who this Niall person is but it’s not my business anyway, we’ve just met yesterday.

“Is everything ok?” I ask, pretending like I don’t know he has to leave.

“Yeah….kind of….uh..not really.” He says running his hand through his hair “I’m sorry Zayn but I have to go. I’m so sorry. I’ve had such a great night but something has come up. Can I….? Can we….do this again sometime? Or something again sometime? Anything again sometime?” And he sounds desperate in his questions, no doubt thinking I’m going to be angry at his sudden departure.

“Of course Liam, things come up. It’s ok. We’ll be here. Just let us know. I think both of us would be disappointed if we didn’t see you again.” I say rubbing my little one’s back. She did really seem to enjoy Liam and take to him.

He scribbles down something on the notepad on the coffee table. “Here is my phone number. Please text me so I can have your number and then we will set something up.”

“Of course, Li. I’d let you out but you understand.” I say nodding down at Lynx.

“Oh yeah, of course.” And he leans down hastily and gives me a kiss of my cheek and sweetly runs his hand down Lynx’s hair. “I really did have a great night Zayn, I really hope to see you soon.”

“We did too Liam, don’t worry. You’ll see us soon. You better go though, before your emotional friend comes banging at my door.”

__

What a crazy night. I had such an amazing time with Zayn and Lynx. I hope that I didn’t upset Zayn by leaving like that. I really could have spent the rest of the night with them, hell, I could spend every night with them. But Niall was right, this is what I signed up for. I was given these powers and it’s my duty to use them to help as many people as possible. This really was an emergency too, the burning building situations are very difficult but in the end I was able to save 4 people who the firemen wouldn’t have been able to save so it was worth it.

As I get into my bed with just my boxer briefs on, too tired to do anything when I got home other than rinse off, I take my phone to put it on the charger. As I get ready to plug it in I turn the screen on to make sure I didn’t miss anything, secretly hoping I did, my hopes are met when I see I have a text from an unsaved number.

_Hi Liam, it’s Zayn. Thank you again for coming over tonight. We had a great night! Hope to see you again soon. Xx_

And I almost get up and knock on his door to see him right then but I limit myself to just a text response hoping I don’t wake anyone up since it’s 3 in the morning.

_Hi Zayn! I had a great night as well. I’m sorry I had to leave so soon, can I make it up to you with a trip to mini golf tomorrow?_

__

I wake up to a bounce on my bed and realize that my daughter is up far too early again. I miss sleep, I miss it so much. “Baba, where’s Liam? Is he coming back?” I remember that when I went to sleep last night at midnight, certainly not waiting up for a text back, I still hadn’t heard back from Liam. I thought he had a good time as well, I hope he’s ok.

“I think so baby girl, let me check my phone and see if he texted me.” I check my phone and smile at the message I received. I note that it was at 3 am but I won’t worry too much about that for right now.

“Do you want to go mini golfing today with Liam, Lynx?”

“Yes, yes, yes, yes” She times it perfectly with every bounce on my bed. I figured that would be her answer.

“Well you’re going to have to stop bouncing like that before I get sick and we can’t go.” I say with all seriousness. She returns the seriousness and stays stock still on the bed immediately after. I text Liam back that we will be ready to go at 2 if he is. I figure if he just got in at 3, he will probably need some recovery time.

__

We of course have an amazing time with Liam mini-golfing. I have an amazing time watching him get along with Lynx and watching them enjoy each other. In the next couple of weeks Liam spends a lot of time with us and I have to say that I fall more and more for him each time I see him. I love his smile, his laugh, his sense of humor, how sweet he is, how smart he is. I love how he is with Lynx. Needless to say I’m falling hard and fast. But there is an issue, as there always is right? Almost every time we hang out, it gets interrupted by Niall and he has to rush off again to do something..? What that something is he hasn’t told me. I really have no right to be upset or to feel the hurt/anger I feel each time he leaves. He has no real attachment to me, we’ve never even kissed. But I could swear that he looks at me the same way I look at him and I could swear that his touches linger the same way mine do. But maybe Niall is his someone, maybe that’s why we haven’t gone the next step. I should probably ask but that would be the reasonable thing to do. 


	3. Chapter 3

While Lynx is in the living room watching cartoons and playing with her toys, Zayn and I are in the kitchen stirring the pasta which has probably long since been over stirred and done. I’d stir this pasta for years if it meant I could stay here with Zayn, my chest pressed to his back and my arms around his waist.

“Li, “ He sighs, “The pasta is probably done now.”

“Mmmm, probably” I practically moan into his ear and pull him in closer. He turns into me and looks into my eyes and I absolutely melt at the looks he gives me. He licks his lips and my eyes are automatically drawn there. I lean in, thinking this is the perfect time and of course it isn’t, of course my phone rings. Zayn sighs and pulls away to get plates out of the cabinets, at least that’s what he is masking pulling away from me like that as.

“Let me guess, Niall right?” And I can feel the frustration his voice is laced with.

“Zayn, I’m sorry.” I plead.

“No, I know, it’s for work right? Always for work or something…Just go, I’ll tell Lynx you had to leave again.”

“Zayn…” I try, knowing there’s nothing I can say here. I’ve had to leave over a dozen times in the last month and I’m sure he’s tired of hearing it. I’m sure he’s tired of hearing my lack of a good reason. I don’t even know what he could be thinking about this. It’s not fair to him though, it’s not fair to either of them who have opened their home, their lives, and their hearts and I just keep walking away. I need to make a decision about this. But there’s no time now, I have to leave now.

“Can I say bye to Lynx?”

“No Liam, just go.” Zayn says in the most closed off tone I’ve heard from him, possibly from anyone.

There’s nothing I can say as I walk out the door.

 __

It was another late night and as I get in I look for a text from Zayn and see nothing. I text him anyway.

_I’m so sorry again Zayn. I’ll make it up to you._

And he hears that so much. I’ve had to make it up to him so many times and even in those times I’ve tried to make it up to him I end up having to leave.

I wake up expecting a text from Zayn, I normally have a text from Zayn when I wake up but there’s nothing which seems odd.

I get nothing but radio silence for days. I try to knock on Zayn’s door and get nothing. I call, I get no answer. I text and plead and I get nothing. But really what am I going to say? The same bullshit I keep saying. Try to keep up the same act I’ve been trying to keep up for a month now. Try to be someone I’m not. Zayn saw that he had two choices. He could continue letting himself and Lynx get attached to me and continue to watch me leave for whatever reason unknown to them which ultimately and visibly was hurting them. Or he could walk away now and cut his losses, chock it up to a small mistake before it became a bigger one. He has obviously made the latter decision. The way I see it, I also have two choices. I could tell Zayn everything, tell him that Niall helps me protect the city and calls for me when they are not able to protect themselves. I have superpowers that I feel give me a responsibility to save as many lives as I can which means I’m not always around and can’t always be selfish with my time. Or, I could let him go. Being with me would be difficult, not like a normal person and they deserve more than a guy who has to bail every night. That would be the reasonable thing to do.


	4. Chapter 4

I know that Zayn comes home with Lynx around 5:30 every night so I stand outside his door and wait. I wait to ambush him because there’s no other way he’ll talk to me. And right at 5:30 I hear the little one’s footsteps followed by her father’s footsteps come up the stairs.

“Careful baby girl, neither of us needs to fall…” And he doesn’t finish his sentence because he sees me instead.

“Liam…” He breathes out and it sounds like he’s been holding it in for days.

“Liam!!!” Lynx yells out and starts to run me but then remembers she probably shouldn’t and stops frozen in her tracks. Zayn comes up behind her and picks her up, she rests her head on his shoulder and looks sadly at me. I match her look and look at Zayn with the same sad, pleading eyes.

“Zayn, please, can we talk?” And Zayn brushes by me to open his door.

“Liam, I don’t think that is a good idea, we are all better off not talking.” And he tries to close his door but because I’ve seen him and Lynx again I know that I’ve made the right choice and I don’t want to let go of him. This is where I want to be, I want a life with them. So as he closes his door, I figure it’s now or never and I lift my arm to brace and to push the door back open.

Zayn looks at me in complete bewilderment. I know he realizes I shouldn’t have been able to muscle through that so easily.

“Zayn, please. You want answers and I’m here to give you answers. Please just give me that. If you don’t like the answers you don’t have to see me or hear from me ever again. But please, I owe this to you, and Lynx.”

I can see the wheels turning in his head as he thinks this through and after too many seconds he finally agrees and lets me in. I follow him through to the living room where he sits, in a very protective manner with Lynx on his lap.

“Start talking.” He says in that closed off manner I was hoping not to experience again.

“It’s probably better if I show you.”

“What? What does that mean?” Zayn says obviously irritated.

“If I tell you, you probably won’t believe me so it’s probably better if I just show you. But I want you to remember, I’m not going to hurt you.” I didn’t know what the best approach was. I didn’t know if I should go big, for shock and awe, or go a bit smaller, just so they would understand. I think I’ll start smaller because if I scare Lynx, Zayn will never forgive me.

“I close my eyes, knowing full well this may be the last 5 minutes I ever get with Zayn and Lynx and when I open them I hear Zayn and Lynx gasp for different reasons.

__

His eyes, they’re terrifyingly beautiful. The warm, chocolate brown has been replaced by something that looks almost like a liquid metal. There’s no pupil left, no whites of his eyes, only this mirror like fluid with a cool blue undertone. If I wasn’t busy pulling my little girl in as tight as possible and trying to figure out how to get us to safety, I could stare into his eyes for days.

I can’t tell from his eyes, but the rest of his face seems to be in a pleading expressions when he says, “Don’t worry, I’m not going to hurt you. I’m just going to show you.” And he holds out his hand where a floating water orb the size of a tennis ball forms a few inches above. I hear a gasp and I’m not sure if it came from me or Lynx.

“Baba, look!” Lynx breathes out completely amazed. “Liam, can I touch it?”

“Lynx, I don’t know that that is a good idea.” And I can’t mask the nerves that are spilling out of me right now.

“Zayn, it’s ok. I promise it’s safe. It won’t hurt her.” I slowly release my death grip on Lynx hoping it is the right decision but Liam has never hurt us before. I’ve never felt safer with anyone, please Liam, don’t hurt us. Lynx reaches out and pokes at the orb but her finger goes straight through. As she giggles with joy, I let out the breath I was holding in. “Liam, that….you’re amazing.”

Liam chuckles while Lynx continues to play with the orb, even taking it into her hands and then slowly I watch it reabsorb into his skin and his eyes turn back into the beautiful brown I didn’t realize I had missed so much. Not just in the 5 minutes they were the icy metal but in the weeks that I had shut him out. But even with this, what explanation can he give? How can this help us? How can he be good for us? But still in shock, I have to ask, “Liam, what….what  happened? What…what are you?”

__  


“Um, your own personal superhero?” I half smile to lighten the mood.

“Liam…..”

“I know, I’m sorry, it’s not the time.”  
  
“I think you have even more explaining to do now.”  Zayn says, almost exhausted.

“Can you do it again?!?!” Lynx yells.

“Not now, he can’t do it now. Lynx, Liam and I need to talk. Can you go play in your room for a while?”

“Is Liam going to leave again while I’m in my room?” And I hate that, I hate the sadness in her voice and I hate that I’ve created that.

“I don’t know baby girl.” I hate that even more.

“If I have to, I’ll say goodbye first Lynx, I promise.”

“Where do you go Liam?” She asks, genuinely curious. And I might as well tell them both right here, this wasn’t quite the progression I wanted this conversation to take but oh well.

“I go to help people Lynx.” And I watch as her eyes get big in realization. “Like, you’re an actual superhero?!” I laugh at her awe. “I don’t necessarily call myself that but I guess it’s a way you could see it.”

 

“With a cape? And tights? What’s your superhero name?! Oh I bet it’s amazing. Baba we can’t be mad at him anymore right? He helps people, no one can be mad at Superman. Liam is superman!” She pours out, more excited than I’ve ever seen her. I wish it was this easy. I wish he could accept me back just as easily as she can but I just see Zayn rubbing his hands over his bowed head and I feel like he’s still so far gone.

“Who’s Niall?” Zayn asks with a blank tone.

“He’s sort of my sidekick? He keeps his eyes and ears open for emergency situations. He watches the news, he has a police scanner he keeps his ears open for and when there’s a situation he doesn’t think the authorities will be able to handle on their own we go out.”

“Are you together?”

“Together?”

“In a relationship? Sleeping together? Benefits?”

And the realization hits me. This is why I lost Zayn, a large part of why I lost Zayn. “What?! No! Zayn, no!” Is that really what he thought? That I was leaving him to be with someone else? Or that he was the someone else. Oh God, I feel awful now. I have to clear all of this up.

“Zayn, there’s been no one for me for a long time. I was pretty sure for years that there wouldn’t be anyone for me period. I thought this was my destiny, to go out and fight crime and save people. Then and I met you, and this little one.” And I open my arms to pull Lynx into my lap which I haven’t done for so long. I stop talking for a minute just to nestle into her as she nestles into me. Finally, I’m able to continue. “I thought that I might be able to keep it a secret but I fell for you, and I fell for Lynx and I’m so sorry. It wasn’t fair for me to leave all of the time and not tell you why but I thought it would be easier if you didn’t know. I didn’t think you would stay if you knew but I see now, it’s not fair to ask you to stay if you don’t. When you stopped talking to me it broke my heart and I missed you, both of you like crazy. I decided that I couldn’t just let you go without trying.” I pause for a few moments as I try and read the very unreadable Zayn. “I’m in love with you Zayn, and I want a life with you and with Lynx. And I know that’s asking a lot since you would have to deal with me always leaving but know that it’s to help people and not to do whatever it was you thought I was doing. I completely understand if you don’t want this with me but I had to tell you that I want it with you.”

I watch Zayn think about this for what feels like forever. I know that he is spending the time choosing his words carefully. “We care about you too Liam.” I note that he did not use the word love but I understand his guard being up. “But it is hard having you always leave. It feels better now that I know that it isn’t to be with someone else.” He pauses.  “Of course you would be leaving to save people. I bet you save people from burning buildings and stop robberies and things like that don’t you?” I nod sheepishly and he smiles.  “You would. You’re such an amazing and caring person that you would. But understand that even without superpowers, signing up for life with us is a big deal. You’re not just dating me, there’s a sweet little girl who’s in your arms that doesn’t deserve someone who isn’t fully committed to her too. Remember, I’m not going to let anyone in her life who doesn’t love her as much as I do,” I pull in Lynx tighter and drop my head to hers because this is it. Showing him wasn’t enough. I don’t get to have this life with them. He continues, “I think I can give you a pass on having to step out to save the world though.”

He finishes and I jerk my head up, mouth wide open because I thought he was going to tell me that we couldn’t do this, it wasn’t going to work but it sounds like he just said he wants to try. “Did you just say you want to give us a try?” I ask incredulously.

“I did. I think you’re worth it. And I’m pretty sure with my superhero obsession that I couldn’t turn down a real life superhero, especially if he wants to be my boyfriend. Right? Is that what you’re saying you want to be?”

I nod so furiously that my head might come off, even Lynx laughs at me. “I do. For now.” And I see as Zayn’s face falls. “No, no, that’s not what I meant. I’m awful with words. I want to be your boyfriend now but I can honestly say I want to be so much more to the both of you ultimately. So yeah, we can start there but you need to know that I’m in this, completely. I’m insanely in love with you.”

As I look at Zayn I see the warmth return to his eyes and I want nothing more than to have him in my arms and show him that I’m his, that I’m theirs.

“Does that mean Liam isn’t going anywhere?”  Lynx asks shyly.

“It does baby girl, I think Liam is ours.”

“He is.”

“Can I go to sleep now baba?” If I didn’t know better I’d this 4 year old was trying to give her baba some alone time with me. I love this little girl so much.

“Yeah honey. C’mon, lets get you ready for bed.”

“Liam, can you tell me a superhero bedtime story?”

 

As we walk back out to the living room hand in hand I can’t help but pull Zayn into me fully appreciating what I have right now. I’m so lucky to have gotten him back and now to be able to call him mine.

“Babe?” He asks, pulling his head up from my chest.

“Hm?” I ask.

“What else can you do?” I laugh at my boyfriend’s curiosity.

“What do you mean?” I ask feigning ignorance.

“You know what I mean.” He says smiling and looking at me through his eyelashes. He’s irresistible.

I figure again that is a better situation for me to just show him versus tell him. I close my eyes and open them and watch as Zayn takes a deep breath and his own eyes darken. He takes my cheek in his hand and I can’t help but lean into the touch. “So beautiful Liam. You are so beautiful.” And I smile while nodding and looking up knowing he’s going to freak out. “Fuck Liam!” And he pulls into me as close as possibly can as he sees that the entire ceiling is now made of clear blue water.

“Are we…is that…oh my..” He managed to shake out. I laugh at his wide eyes staring at the ceiling and his death grip around my waist. “We are safe, and yes that is real water.”

“Liam, Jesus, it’s beautiful. But make it go away. I’m actually scared of large bodies of water.” He says 100% serious. I choke on a laugh, “What?! Scared of water?”

“I can’t swim ok, leave it.” He says still staring up, as if he looks away it will come crashing down on him.

“I’m sorry, I just think that’s incredible. That you’re scared of water and your boyfriend has a water superpower.”

“Haha, so funny. Make it go away now.”

I kiss Zayn on the head and decide not to prep him for what’s about to happen. I pull him to my side keeping a firm grip on him with one arm. I take my other hand and hold it palm up to reclaim the water on the ceiling. As the water comes down in what looks like a tornado, Zayn holds on impossibly tighter and stops breathing the entire time the tornado re-enters me through my hand.

“Holy shit.” Zayn says a few seconds after it’s all gone and after he stars breathing again.

I grin as I pull him back into my middle again.

“How turned on is it appropriate for me to be right now? Like, on a scale from 1 – 10? Because I’m definitely at like an 8 and I’m not sure if that’s ok.”

I lean down to whisper into Zayn’s ear “Would it get you to a 9 if I told you I also have superstrength?” I say hoisting him up easily so his legs wrap around my waist.

“Fuck, Li.” He says with a certain thirst laced in his tone. “It would get me to a 10 if you kissed me right now.” And I’m all too eager to oblige. I’ve been waiting to kiss Zayn since the first time I saw him months ago. I want to make it count though so I shouldn’t just attack his lips as much as I want to.

I pull away from Zayn, only slightly so I can look at his eyes and I see adoration, and lust, and fond and everything I’ve missed and everything I want to see from Zayn. I’m sure he sees that and so much more in my eyes when he looks at me. I cup his cheek with one hand, the other holding him in place, and lean in, not letting anything interrupt this moment. His lips meet mine in a soft and gentle touch. I kiss him again softly and as I try to pull away, not knowing how much Zayn wants but knowing I want so much more he pulls me in even tighter and kisses me with a hunger. A hunger I’ve never felt anyone want me with. It feels so good. He opens his mouth and I open mine to deepen the kiss with our tongues and it feels so good. Just as I notice how hard Zayn already is, we feel a familiar vibrating and release the same frustrated groan.

We detach only our lips and our foreheads remain together as I prepare for the worst. I can only think that just as I got him back I’m about to lose him again because it was all too much. Maybe he thought he could handle it all but you can only handle your boyfriend being pulled away so much. “Fuck, Li. The worst possible moment.” Zayn sighs out but it isn’t completely detached, and not completely unhappy like it was before. There’s almost a laughing undertone in his voice this time.

“I’m so sorry baby…” Zayn quiets me with a quick kiss on the lips. “It’s ok Li. I wouldn’t have re-signed up for all of this is I wasn’t truly ok and didn’t know what I was signing up for. Go save the world baby. And then come back home to me.” He says as I gently put his feet back on the ground. He pushes me towards the door and I squeak with surprise from his words but also from the smack on the bum he gives me.

“Come back?” I ask quietly. But he’s not listening to me, he’s already reaching to the key ring next to the door for something.

“Here’s a key. When you’re done saving the world, no matter what time it is. Come back and let yourself in here. I want my big strong superhero boyfriend with me as much as possible.” He says leaning up for a kiss as he hands me the key. “Just make sure that if you’re covered in, like snakes, or anything that smells bad, you take a shower first. Which I would certainly wake up for.” He smirks. I couldn’t be happier than I am right now and I’m sure the big dumb smile I have on my face shows that. “You’re so cute baby.” He says as he walks away and sits on the couch.

“Bye Zayn.” I can barely say because my face is stretched so much from this face breaking smile.

“Bye Liam. Be safe” He smiles.

“I will. I love you.” And he still doesn’t say it back which is ok but he does smile at me in a way which means he feels it, we just need a bit more time before he is ok saying it.

__

 


	5. Chapter 5

Apparently I didn’t think about the ridiculously amount of worry that comes with being the boyfriend of a superhero. He’s been gone for hours. It’s two A.M. and I haven’t slept a wink. I know he’s fully capable of protecting himself but I’m worried as shit. I didn’t even tell him I love him. Of course I love him. What was I waiting for? Why didn’t I just tell him? Now it may be too late. He went out there to protect the world, the last thing he said to me was he loved me and I didn’t say it back.

__

I can’t wait to walk into this door and get back inside to Zayn. Get back home? Can I call it home? To Zayn. The thought of him and Lynx was the only thing that got me through this fight. Too many of them, not enough of me. But I had to come home. I finally got something that I didn’t even know I needed until a couple of months ago, I’ll be damned if I don’t spend years with it.

I unlock the door with a smile, hoping that I get to do this for the foreseeable future. Zayn left the kitchen stove light on, probably so I wouldn’t stumble when I came in. I’ll have to tell him tomorrow that part of my power is being able to see in the dark. Maybe I’ll save it for the opportune situation.  I walk back to his room, realizing that I’ve never actually been in his room and tonight I get to sleep in it, with him. Between the adrenaline and the high of being in love and having him back, I don’t know how I’m going to fall asleep tonight but I would be happy just laying completely awake with him in my arms. I just want him in my arms.

I try to open the door as quietly as possible and phase so I can see in the dark and don’t make noise and wake Zayn up. Operation failed.

“Liam?!” Zayn whisper yells. “Babe is that you?!” I see him crawl up on his knees to the edge of the bed in an excited manner that I’m sure Lynx gets from him.

I walk up to the edge of the bed and pull Zayn in, “Yeah honey. I’m sorry I didn’t mean to wake you.”

“You didn’t. I haven’t been to sleep yet.” He whispers, forehead touching mine.

“Baby, it’s 4 A.M, the sun will be up soon. Why haven’t you been to sleep yet?” I ask a bit concerned for my boyfriend’s wellbeing.

“I love you.” He says, looking straight into my eyes and my soul, and catching me completely off guard.

“Zayn…”

“I couldn’t fall asleep because I was scared. It just kept getting later and later and you weren’t home and I knew there was no way to check on you and I drove myself crazy watching the news but of course the news wouldn’t have something on a super strong water manipulating superhero…” He takes a deep breath to continue his confession and I don’t dare interrupt. “..And you told me you loved me. The last thing you said was you loved me. And you said it so many times throughout the night and I didn’t say it back. I was scared to say it back but I feel it. I’ve felt it for so long Liam. I love you so much, you mean so much to me and I was so scared that I lost you. And so scared that I lost you and you didn’t even know that I loved you back. You risked so much by telling me and showing us and….” I can’t listen to anymore because as I’m listening, there are tears streaming down Zayn’s face and I know that he did sit here for hours, scared to death. I take his face in my heads.

“You kept me alive out there tonight Zayn, you and Lynx. There were some moments that I did think it could have been it but I need you and I love you and I wanted so badly to be here, back here with you. I didn’t fight so hard to get you to leave after the first night. It’s going to take a bit more than some criminals to get rid of me baby. I’m here for the long haul. I love you too, so much. With everything in my heart, I love you and I love Lynx.”

“Liam…” And he doesn’t finish his sentence. Instead, he kisses me, so determined, so intensely. He licks into my mouth with such passion that it takes me a second to regain myself to keep up with him.

__

I need to feel every inch of his skin, not a want, I need to feel him and I need to feel him inside of me. I need to convey these feelings to him because I don’t have the words, there are no words. I pull him closer so his knees hit the bed and run my hands up his sides with a hard touch.

“Aagh.” Liam breaks the kiss to gasp out. I knew I was being rough but I didn’t think it was that bad. I break away to turn on the lamp at the side of the bed and quickly return to him.

“Are you ok?” I lift his shirt to see if I’ve done something and see a large gash following the diagonal lines of his ribs.

“Baby…” I say lightly following the line. “You’re hurt.”

“It’s ok” He says nervously. “It happens. Too bad I don’t have super healing powers” He tries to joke to lighten the mood.

“Not funny Liam. Let me at least help you clean it up. If you’re going to take care of us and all of these people please let me take care of you.” I plead.

“Honey, it’s ok. I’ll be fine, just a few cuts and bruises.”

“A few?!” I practically yell out.

“Shh baby.” He puts his finger to my lips. “You don’t want to wake the little one because you’re having an unnecessary freakout.”

My eyebrows lift in order to wordlessly shout at his use of the word “Unnecessary” and he doesn’t seem intimidated because he laughs at me.

“I think it is so sweet that you are so concerned right now baby.” He says while his eyes move down to my lips, which his finger is still on. “But I think there’s another way I’d rather be taken care of first.” He says a bit lower, with another tone completely. Taking the hint, I open my lips just enough to lick the pad of his finger. Hearing his short intake of breath I open a little wider and take the tip of his finger into my mouth sucking.

I watch Liam watch the motion and watch his adam’s apple as he swallows hard.

I take my hand and interlace the rest of his fingers with mine and use the new leverage to move his finger in and out of my mouth slowly, never taking my eyes off his.

“Fuck, baby.” Liam says in an almost hoarse voice. And I see his hand move to palm at the hard outline of his cock.

I pull his finger out of my mouth and lick the excess saliva off starting from the bottom and leading to the tip.

“Suck a tease.” Liam says wrapping his arm around my body and pulling me up the bed while laying me down. I’m really going to love this super strength. He sits up, on his knees, and takes off his once white t-shirt. I sit up to feel the planes of his body. My hands follow his very defined abs and chest muscles and I follow each touch with a kiss to his cool skin. Liam takes the hem of my shirt and pulls it off, absently throwing it off somewhere across the room. It’s my turn to take his face in my hands and I kiss him smoothly and deeply as we lay back down together on the bed. I love the way his cool temperature feels on my warm skin and I love the friction that’s being created by him grinding us together.

When he moves his lips down my jaw and to my neck, sucking a mark I hope is there for days I move my hands to his belt and his jeans. Thank goodness I haven’t lost use of my hands because I need him out of these pants now. As soon as they are unbuttoned and unzipped he maneuvers himself without ever detaching his lips from mine to remove both his jeans and his boxers. Liam moves his lips, wet and plump down the center line of my body and I tangle the fingers of one hand in his hair.

When he reaches my hair line leading down he kisses and licks so much that I think I may come from just this. “Your tongue Liam…it’s fucking amazing.” He chuckles and he moves even further, mouthing the defined line of my impossibly hard cock through my boxer briefs. Liam pulls them down keeping hand to skin contact the entire time and I shiver from a combination of the cold and his touch. He kisses and nips at my thighs and takes my length in his hand. “So wet for me already babe. Your cock is dripping for me.”

“Fuck, Li. I want you so bad. Baby I love you.” And he licks up my length in response and all I can do is gasp for air. “Liam, I’m not going to last long, there’s lube in the drawer, I want to feel you.”

And Liam’s strong hands move up my body as he moves to the drawer.

“What if...” he says, kissing me thoroughly in between the fragments of his sentence “…I wanted to open you up in a different way first?”

“Mmmm, Liam” I say with whatever voice and coherent thoughts I have left. “You can do absolutely whatever you want to me. I trust you completely.” And I wasn’t expecting the ferocity he kissed me with in return.

I whimper as he detaches his lips from mine but have to take a deep breath as he moves back down my body. I faintly notice that I haven’t heard the telltale click of the lube being opened yet. Liam settles between my legs again and pulls my upper thighs open a little bit further.

“Holy shit” I gasp as Liam uses his hands to spread me and I feel his tongue. After a few kitten licks interchanged with long sensual strokes of his tongue he thrusts his tongue in much like he would with his finger but its softer, wet, and feels fucking amazing. I push back into his tongue as he alternates between thrusts and licks. I roughly, and with urgency push his head further as I move with the rhythm of his tongue, both of us moaning loudly. I realize I could get off on this alone and then he inserts a finger while still opening me up with his tongue.

“Jesus Liam.” And I’m a sweating mess while he works up to two fingers, hitting my prostate ever so often sending my back arching at curves I didn’t know I was flexible enough for.

“Fuck, Liam, baby. I can’t take it anymore, I need your cock. I want you to fuck me.” And obediently he climbs back up my body hovering over me possessively and I’ve never been so turned on in my life.

He lowers his forehead down to mine and with one hand braced next to my head, he uses the other to prepare himself with the long forgotten lube, and eases his cock slowly into me. The burn has never felt so good. He tries to go slowly to save me the pain but fuck, I need it so I pull him in by his hips. When he has bottomed out I realize that the only sound that can be heard around us is our deep panting.

On an unspoken cue Liam slowly starts to move, in and out, in and out. And it’s so deliciously slow, so passionate. I take his hand with my hands and pull him close with the ankles crossed around him.

He picks up his pace and I pick mine up with him. I roll my hips into his as he goes deep and I’ve never been so in sync with a person in my life.

“Baby…this feels…fuck….you feel….” Liam says and he can’t finish his sentence. I can’t finish any thoughts because it’s so passionate, so breathtaking, so sensual. I try to tighten my grip on his back but I can’t because we are both so sweaty from being so worked and right now I wouldn’t have this any other way. This is how I wanted Liam to take me, I wanted all of him to feel all of me.

My back arches again as I cry out “Li…” and his thrusts get harder, and faster and I know he’s getting closer because we are both losing our rhythm but I can feel how urgent it is to release. He wraps his arms around my body and pulls what I thought was impossibly closer and I make what I’m sure are more cuts and scratches down his back as we both reach our peak together. I feel Liam pulse inside of me and feel my come in between our bodies and after we finish from our high Liam collapses next to me and pulls me on top of him so that my head is on his chest.

“Zayn, that was….”

“Fuck Liam….”

“I love you baby.”

“I’ve never loved anything more Zayn.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
